An Ancients Wrath
by Abby Ebon
Summary: Dr. Milo Young, is a friend of Daniel Jackson. When Daniel 'dies', and Milo learns how, events push Milo attempt to undo it. The result is Milo Young being thrown back in time. In 1914, he is Milo Thatch. SG-1 cross with Atlantis: The Lost Empire.
1. Of Tablets and Greetings

**An Ancients Wrath **

By _Abby Ebon

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Do not in anyway own Stargate SG-1.

Note(s): Takes place when Daniel 'dies' and becomes an Ancient; What if he left someone other then SG-1 behind? What if in his will he specified who he wanted to take over his position. What if Hammond in light of Daniels death makes it so that he who was assigned to translate what the SG teams find- but not allowed to go off world? How would he react to the Jonas Quinn? How would SG-1 react to _him_?

* * *

It was noon, the clouds stretched across the sky as if about to rain, but none of this was important to anyone inside the large museum. Especially not to those in the back, where the artifacts were stored, and where two people worked diligently to catalog and translate them.

Inside a plain office, that didn't have any manner of proper lighting, but for the dulling desk lamp and bright laptop screen. A young man- his brows frowned, and whose amber eyes sparked with the untold secretes of the artifacts he worked with daily, squinted in concentration at the small square artifact in his hand.

He sat in what looked like awkward position, on a wooded stool. Irately he brushed back some of the plain brown hair; this was tied in a loose ponytail that went halfway to his mid back.

Brushing a gloved thumb over the stone tablets surface, he felt it was smooth. His amber eyes studied the 'tag' the field Egyptologist had written for it. He frowned even more, it was roughly ¼ the size of a piece of paper, and about a thumb width thick.

_This at least_, he admitted to himself somewhat reluctantly, _was somewhat normal for a tablet from the predicted carbon dating_. The writing however wasn't ancient hieroglyphic- as there were seven rows, of well, something that wasn't Egyptian hieroglyphs. It was… well unlike _anything_ he had ever seen before.

But he had an idea- his assistant, a bubbly teen from the local university who was trying to get work experience for her anthropology grad work, had absentmindedly commented that the hieroglyphics looked a lot like different solar systems- but were listed as if numbers.

So feeling the part of a detective, he went online and researched solar systems-of all things for an anthropologist to search for. It turned out his assistant had been right- but _why_ would the ancient people of earth list solar systems of all things? In any case he had given his assistant a good letter of recommendation for her teacher- which had been the assignments goal.

Glancing out of his 'office' he spotted the passing shadow of Dr. Ringla. She was an older woman, who he had never seen dressed casually in the museum. Then again Dr. Ringla spent most of her time in meetings. With her strict personality, and graying hair often pined in a bun, it was no wonder she commanded so much respect from her peers and coworkers.

"Ringla-I've a question if you had to guess what would you say this language is?" He called out as she passed. His clothes, previously shadowed in his dark office, stood out immediately, as he was dressed in black jeans-and a button down Hawaiian style t-shirt; with black military boots- they were a clear clash against Dr. Ringla's professional dress.

Dr. Ringla paused in the doorway, and after a moment of hesitation she entered the small room. When she was halfway in his office, he gestured to the tablet in his hand. She paused again upon seeing his clothes- she seemed to almost wince, then shake it off as she quickly glanced at the tablet. Frowning she looked down at her clipboard-then she hold out her gloved hand for the tablet, he seemed to pass it to her reluctantly.

He was, Ringla knew, Milo Young- a twenty-two year old and youngest fully qualified linguist and researcher she had on her team. Against her, who had been working with the museum for twenty five years, she spoke seven languages, and wrote in nine- while he could roughly decipher twenty-seven. So by all accounts he shouldn't be asking a question like this-unless it was a prank.

"You should put more lights in. The tag says it was taken from Mediterranean Site B and supposedly a form of Ancient Egyptian." Then, seeing his confusion, she frowned even more.

"What's wrong Milo?" She asked cautiously-while the tablet was unreadable to her, it still gave her the creeps.

"Does this look like anything Egyptian you've ever seen?" Asked Milo doubtfully, folding his arms and glaring at the tablet. As if he was upset it hadn't yielded it's secretes to him. Dr. Ringla frowned more, shook her head in a negative, and then passed the tablet back to Milo.

"No it doesn't Milo. I know this isn't any form of Egyptian though. I'll ask Miki about it." Milo nodded, then something in his mood seemed to shift- and his eyes seemed to light up.

"Ms Ringla? Can I ask Daniel Jackson about this?" Milo asked mildly, seemingly unconcerned with the answer. Ringla smiled inwardly- the boy couldn't fool her that easily, she knew that Jackson was Milo's equal, and friend counting the number of times that boy was over here 'helping' Milo when he couldn't figure out a problem.

Which was rare, but she didn't mind in the least. Milo was always exuberant for weeks after a visit-she'd once approached Jackson about working at the museum, but he'd turned it down gracefully.

Stiffing a smile, she nodded then left Milo's dim office. Milo grinned when Ringla's footsteps faded completely. If anyone could solve this puzzle the tablet presented Jackson and he could.

Milo yawned; stretching till his spine made popping noises then froze when he saw shadow outside his doorway. Gathering his courage he got up to ask if the person needed assistance, only to find a man in a military clothes, Milo froze then forced a smile.

"Hello, I'm Milo Young. Can I help you?" Milo asked, amber eyes quickly scanning the man. He was African looking, he was bald, tall, and had bandana around his head. He looked very strict –or solemn, as he nodded.

"I'm Teal'c. You know Daniel-Jackson?" Milo blinked, but nodded, taken slightly aback by this mans brisk introduction.

"Will you follow me, please?" Milo shrugged his amber eyes suspicious.

"Why?" Milo asked, as he was quickly getting wary of Teal'c.

"That is top secret. Daniel-Jackson told me that you are to pack your notes and clothing fit for several weeks." Milo looked oddly at Teal'c. As far as Milo was concerned- if some military type wanted him somewhere, who was he to disagree?

Milo grabbed his backpack heavy with all his notes in it, he saw Teal'c raise an eyebrow. Milo flushed, suddenly embarrassed for carrying around so many papers and things.

"We'll have to stop at my place for clothes." Teal'c showed no sign of hearing him, and merely walked to the exit. Milo frowned, but followed anyway.

He had nothing better to do, for he was on a two week long vacation, and he had finished all his work save the Tablet. Milo worried his lip.

"Hey! -erm- Teal'c? I'll be right back. So stay right there 'kay?" With that Milo set down his bag, and walked briskly back into his small office, got the Tablet- and posted a note on his desk. Then walking briskly back to where Teal'c was, he stuffed the Tablet into his pack.

Teal'c started walking again- towards a four person Jeep. Apparently Teal'c had friends; on the driver side of the Jeep was a middle aged man with graying hair. But Milo was no fool, so he said nothing and got in the back seat.

" Milo Young?" The man asked, Milo then nodded.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, Air Force. Nice to meet you, Daniel spoke very highly of you." Milo nodded again, not specking but chewed on his bottom lip.

_Spoke, past tense, which means something has happened to Daniel. _Milo was now very worried.

"Is there something wrong?" Milo inquired quietly, his voice was barely above a whisper, but apparently O'Neill could hear him. The colonel sighed.

"You'll know when we get there." Milo closed his eyes, frustrated with his lack of information- which would have been hard on anyone but was especially difficult for an archeologist –or anthropologist, to grasp.

Milo, like Daniel, knew when not to ask questions that might place him in danger- or the people who he cared about in danger.

"Whatever."

"Hey Kid get out– we're here." Milo blinked, and groaned when he saw O'Neill. Milo, yawning, got out of the jeep pulling the pack over his shoulder he obediently followed O'Neill and Teal'c into the fenced in tunnel entrance- with the two guards in front.

O'Neill flashed his pass and walked in, Teal'c and Milo following - after passing quite a few security measures, long halls, a few puzzled looks- and quite a few glares. The two men led him into a meeting room where three people were already waiting.

"Kid, this is General Hammond, Major Samantha Carter, and Jonas Quinn. Everyone this is Kid, or Milo Young." Milo shot the Colonel an annoyed look.

"It's Young- or Milo preferably." Milo grumbled taking a seat and lounging back in it, his arms folded as he eyed the General. Who apparently didn't believe in pleasantries, as he took on the look of someone about to tell you how the ball is going to roll- so to speck.

"Dr. Young? We have a problem. We were going through Dr. Jackson's positions -he left a file; inside we found instructions of what we were to do if he… disappeared. You- and only you, are to continue his work." Milo frowned confused, shifting in his seat he glanced between the Colonel and Jonas-who looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"Fine, but where is he?" Milo questioned, resisting the urge to yank on a loose bit of hair from his braid. He could tell his hair bugged the military people he had passed. Major Carter shifted, notably uncomfortable in Milo's eyes.

"That's just it, we thought he was dead." Milo flinched, he still had nightmares about the funerals he had attended- ironically they had all been Daniel's. Apparently they had all been some sort of mix up leading Milo to believe that Daniel did very dangerous work for the military. Milo looked up, hopeful that they might have again made such a mix up.

"Now we're not so sure if he did die- would you be willing to help us?" Hammond inquired, Milo glanced at him. Wondering if the man was being polite- surely he knew that Milo would do anything for his fellow archeologist.

"Tell me what happened and I'll consider answering that." Still if they didn't know this, it would be to Milo's advantage. He had to somehow appear that he wasn't as interested in the base as he truly was. Daniel had been very quite about this place, but if given a chance he would usually go on about it for hours.

Not talking about the top secrete stuff of course- but of the people sitting around him, Daniel had found good friends, confidents, equals, and people who would risk as much as Milo, or more, for Daniel's safety. Major Carter cleared her throat, a small and sorrowful smile resting lightly on her lips.

"I'm afraid we can't do that unless you sign these papers Dr. Young." Carter told him softly, Milo rolled his eyes- he had been a fool to expect the military to throw him a bone before he did as they wanted first.

"Just call me Milo, let's see those papers then." Hammond slid them across the table to him and he narrowed his eyes going over them and gently worrying his bottom lip. Milo closed his eyes. '_The thing's I do for him.' _Milo signed the papers before he could think too clearly about what he was getting himself into.

"There." Milo slid them back over to Hammond.

"Thank you. Now I'd like to welcome you to the Star Gate Command. Major Carter and Teal'c will be showing you around the base, and showing you to your quarters. We took the liberty of removing all your belongings from your apartment and putting them in your quarters." Milo made an odd sound, and muttered something inaudible. Then he cleared his throat.

"What did those papers say exactly?" Hammond chuckled.

"Basically Mr. Young, you are now our researcher and linguist. You will _only_ leave the base only when O'Neill or I say you can. When you do leave the base you will not speck with _anyone_ about what _you_ say _or_ do here, unless _we say you can_. This is your new home." Milo looked shocked, and lowered his eyes, only having one thing to say about Hammond's words.

"_Shit_…"

"Indeed." Teal'c stated, feeling some sympathy for the young man. Milo raised a hand and ran it though messy bangs.

"What happened to Daniel?" Despite that fact that these people had just about blackmailed him to get what they wanted, he was still curious of why they would go to such great lengths to find him on the word of Daniel alone.

"I sorry Milo, Dr Jackson suffered from radioactive poisoning, before he died." Hammond finally answered, Milo didn't respond in the way Hammond expected. He only nodded, and made a jerky motion to try to leave.

"I'm afraid I'll have to suspend that look around you base General, I'd like to go to my rooms…" Milo whispered and though he wasn't looking at anyone, Hammond wasn't the only one who suspected the kid wasn't as dry eyed as he sounded.

Hammond nodded, and Milo glanced at the guard who had approached him.

"I'll take you to your rooms." The guard stated, having noted the General's worried look at the kid.

Milo later admitted that he hadn't paid all that much attention to just where the solider had led him, only catching site of the open door and the bed beyond.

"Here are your rooms Dr. Young." The solider whispered, though the young man had already slid out of his shoes and circled into a fetal position so the solider wasn't even sure it the younger man had heard him.

* * *


	2. Day One or Chicken Surprise

**An Ancients Wrath **

By _Abby Ebon

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Do not in anyway own Stargate SG-1.

* * *

Milo, when he had been woken up by an officer in the morning- only to be taken to Daniel's office, had expected it to be somewhat disorganized. After all from what little he had heard yesterday, Daniel had been off world most of the time. So even if he had wanted to keep things organized it would have been hard.

Milo really hadn't been surprised to see the cot in the corner of the room. After all at the museum he had had a cot too. Granted his office had to be kept up because- one it was company policy- and two it made finding artifacts easier.

Daniel's office however had to be a new definition of organized chaos- of some sort. For now Milo was kept busy by finding what was categorized on the computers. For once Milo was glad for Daniel's near obsession for noting down even the smallest details when he cataloged items.

Then he found the alien languages and what translations Daniel had made. Then proceeded to drool over them, and then memorize them of course. Milo realized that Daniel had probably wanted to do a lot with the research he had on the computer.

Maybe even make little pamphlets for the SG teams so they could either identify the language of call in Daniel to translate or document it. Then Milo discovered why Daniel's rooms were so far away from Hammond's office.

An alarm that didn't sound like a fire alarm but did sound fairly serious- and had many military people running in one direction, caught Milo's attention. Curiously Milo followed them, and then he reached the source.

Surprisingly it came from inside a big metal door, and like most doors do it led to a room. What was inside the room was what was holding Milo's attention, and had him wide eyed as he stared at the huge metal circle, with what looked like water in the core- though it most definitely didn't behave as water was supposed to.

The portal- for that was what it surely was, shimmered with blue and white light and Milo's breath caught in his throat when three soldiers came through the portal. One, who was limping, and had an arm over each of the other shoulders, another man came through and the portal faded.

" Milo? You're not supposed to be here." It was Carter, and she winced when she saw his wide eyed and amazed expression. Obviously someone had forgotten to inform him of how Daniel had gotten radioactive poisoning.

"What is that?" Milo asked breathlessly, half his attention on her- and the other half on the symbols on the structure. Those looked nearly identical to the ones on his tablet- that was still in his room in his backpack.

"It's called a Stargate Daniel discovered how to work it. Milo it can send us to other worlds." Carter explained and Milo froze mid motion to brushing back his hair, his mind going a mile a minute.

"A few years ago Daniel disappeared for a year- and was reported dead by the military- there wasn't a body though. Does this have something to do with that?" Milo asked in a rush. Carter blinked, and then nodded an affirmative.

"Yes, that's right. He and O'Neill went to a world were we met the Goa'uld, a snake like parasite, and our greatest enemies at the moment." Carter explained omitting a few details that she would let O'Neill explain if he wished. Carter found herself wishing that there was an easier way of breaking the news to him instead of a crash course.

She and O'Neill would have to collect Daniel's journals from his apartment, so that perhaps Milo could learn through those. Maybe it would be easier for him to read of his friend's adventures, and of how he had lived.

Carter hoped that wherever Daniel was, he wouldn't mind Milo looking over his personal notes. Milo nodded absently eyes only for the 'Gate, she wondered what the younger man was thinking of.

Patting him on the shoulder, to indicate it was time to go as she watched the doctors go to the injured SG man, she led Milo back to Daniel's old office. Milo sighed and sat at the desk, and Carter was amused to note things were still in the same disorderly cataloging Daniel had been so fond of.

She found herself glad Milo didn't seem to want to change Daniel's office too much. Carter watched as he slouched in his seat, his elbows on the desk and head cradled in his hands.

" Milo, we all knew Daniel well here, but we probably didn't get to know him on a more personal level. Except for O'Neill, so you might want to talk with him." Carter said softly seeing Milo duck his head in acknowledgement and grunt softly.

Seeing that was all the response she was likely to get, Carter left hopping the boy took her words to heart. Milo glanced at the closed door and sighed, Carter had a point, but she didn't understand that for the longest time Daniel had been _the only_ person he could talk to.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose to push back the headache that threatened, his stomach growled, he flushed and wondered when lunch was. He had missed breakfast because he had slept in, and now his stomach was making complaints.

He rubbed his eyes, which still stung from the tears he had shed last night, Daniel was gone. Or at least that's what they had implied at first. Milo was still puzzled by Hammond's cryptic reply.

_"Now we're not so sure if he did die." _

He wondered if he could bear to question the General further, or if O'Neill could sit down with him without calling him 'kid'. It wasn't as if he was that much younger then Daniel.

Oh well, at least 'kid' was better then that scowl on O'Neill's face when he even looked in the direction of Jonas. Milo knew that if he had that look directed at him he'd have found a place very far away from O'Neill, the SGC, and the answer to what Hammond had meant by his oh so cryptic remark.

Then again, from what he understood Milo was to replace Daniel as research and translating- while Jonas actually had to go off-world. _Man, even that statement sounds too Twilight Zone for my tastes, _Milo thought with a wary smile.

Still that's what the SG teams were doing, and there was no going around it. Milo sighed running his hand through his hair, and his stomachs choose that moment to remind him of the lack of food in it.

"Fine, fine, off to find the cafeteria, happy now?" Milo grumbled to it as he got up and headed out, not sure which to be more disturbed about, the fact that he was talking to his stomach- or that it choose to answer back with another low rumble.

Milo was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to walk into people when he left a room so it was quite a surprise when he found himself face-to-chest with the solid mass of muscle known as Teal'c.

_Gee, he was awful tall too- gulp…_ Milo thought dazed as he looked up.

"Oh, geez! I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm so clumsy sometimes. Ms Ringla, she's the director at the museum I work for- used to work for. When we first met I crashed into her, and she was carrying this huge stack of papers." Milo was dazed and apologizing rapidly to the man- babbling now at him really. The other mans only expression was blank with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I helped her clean them up of course, and when she found out I was trying to get the job there she was real nice about it. Said so long as I sorted them into the record cabinets I could work for her. Didn't know what I was volunteering for let me tell you, took me a month to sort them all out." Milo assumed the raised eyebrow thing meant Teal'c was amused.

_Or annoyed, or needed to go to the little boy's room, and if he didn't shut up now he was pretty sure his mouth would say something along the lines of what he just thought. Which would be bad, and yeah –definitely shutting up now._ Milo thought to himself, not knowing whether to be annoyed- or amused at his own mental babble.

"It is alright." Apparently Teal'c was getting tired of his babbling too, Milo felt his face flush and quickly stepped away. Realizing he had been standing that close to the other man since he started to apologize - erm- babble.

He was about to start again, with the apologizing, but something in his expression stopped him. Teal'c gave him a small quirk of his lips, and Milo's stomach seemed to have thought itself forgotten as it rumbled yet again, which made Milo blush that more deeply.

"Come, I believe it is time to find you something to eat." Teal'c stated with a bland expression, though Milo knew he must be laughing inside. This was fine, because having your stomach announce its presence in a military base hallway- full of military people, was bound to bring out a few chuckles and smiles at his expense.

Heck, he'd probably laugh too if not for the fact that it was his stomach- and he didn't want it to feel underappreciated. Milo groaned inside his head, apparently Teal'c had the ability to bring out the babbler in him.

He'd have to make sure to hide that fact from the military, after all, wouldn't be appropriate if they ever suspected he was hiding something and they locked him in a room with Teal'c. Until his babbling -to fill the silence got them the information they wanted.

Babbling only usually occurred when he was nervous, and he was, heck he had learned more in the past 48 hours then he had getting his history major. That, and Teal'c was tall, and if the man so choose he could probably brake Milo in half. Which Teal'c probably wouldn't, because for such a big guy- he seemed the most tranquil in the SGC.

Which all this zooming around in Milo's head, his feet were left to follow Teal'c like a lost puppy to the cafeteria. So it came to a surprise to him when he found himself seated and a tray on the table in front of him.

He glanced to his side and found O'Neill looking rather amusedly at him- or at Carter, who was babbling about something a little more centered on the 'Gate to Teal'c, who seemed to be listening.

So Milo felt just a little bit better that he wasn't the only one who babbled at Teal'c when he was around. Jonas sat in front of him- which probably was an improvement of being glared at by O'Neill. It was then that Milo looked down at the food, and blinked. Apparently seeing his curious expression, O'Neill chuckled and answered his unasked question.

"It's called chicken surprise." There was a wicked expression on the older mans face, which sent a chill of unease down Milo's spine. However, his stomach seemed to have no such reservations as it grumbled hungrily, reminding him he hadn't eaten sense yesterday's brake- and only crackers then.

Grumbling about stomachs, Milo shoveled his food down trying not to taste it. This 'chicken surprise' was apparently week old leftovers disguised as soup- he wasn't even sure if there was chicken in it.

When he was done, O'Neill followed- or led him back to Daniel's old office. As Milo settled into the chair, he winched thinking he had to call this room something else- or he'd be depressed for weeks just thinking about Daniel. Maybe he could call it DOE- Daniel's Office Experience.

Daniel would probably get a kick out of it. O'Neill leaned against the desk, probably waiting to be addressed. Milo sighed and looked up at the older man, his expression what caught between curiosity and amusement. Finally acknowledged O'Neill wasted no time cutting strait to the point.

"So tell me Kid- I mean Milo, when- and how, did you meet Daniel?"

* * *


	3. Memories or New Hope

**An Ancients Wrath **

By _Abby Ebon

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Do not in anyway own Stargate SG-1.

* * *

_"So tell me Kid- I mean __Milo__, when- and how, did you meet Daniel?" _

O'Neill probably hadn't expected a long winded answer, but it was the only one Milo knew how to give. Daniel had been a part of his life for nearly a decade and if O'Neill wanted to know when and how, it would take a while.

"We met in junior high, in a sixth grade history class. We were rivals at first. Trying to prove we knew more then our teacher and each other." Milo's gold eyes looked away from the Coronal, his eyes unfocused and distant in the memory.

**-Flash Back- **

_It was hot and the September sun beat down on the non air conditioned school. Everyone was crabby and in their worst moods. It didn't help that it was the first day of school, and no one, not teacher or student wanted to be there. _

_Milo__ in a green tank top and shorts sat uneasily in the back of the room. Despite the heat the teacher was cheerful, and that was the main cause of his wariness. No one should be cheerful in this heat- or on the first day of school. _

_Milo__ tilted his head surveying the rest of the class from his vantage point in the back. Indeed everyone was wearing their lightest and loosest clothing. The teacher, who was wearing a pink dress, didn't seem to mind her last students of the day were wearing so little or were so sweaty. _

_Just before the final bell to signal class had began the door opened and the last student arrived. He wore glasses, a plaid shirt, jean pants, tennis shoes and was carrying his books rather then up them in the lockers like most students did. _

_He scanned the class and __Milo__ groaned realizing the only empty seat was beside him self. Glaring at the other boy proved futile as he sat, and __Milo__ muttered a curse. A small smile tugged at the other boy's lips, apparently __Milo__ amused him. _

_"I'm Daniel Jackson, you are?" Milo blinked at him, apparently he didn't understand the glaring and cursing was to ward off other students. _

_"_ _Milo__ Young." __Milo__ muttered, lazy gold eyes focusing back on the teacher who was yammering on about something or other. She knew absolutely nothing about history- that much was for certain. _

_"Nice to meet you." Daniel murmured softly. He too turned his attention to the teacher, and instead of remaining quite Daniel spoke up when the teacher was wrong. Instead of getting angry the teacher, probably amused, encouraged them to speck their minds. _

_The challenge had been issued, and Daniel and __Milo__ decided to prove that they knew more then the teacher, and each other. _

**-End Flash Back- **

"That doesn't sound like Daniel." O'Neill mused a smile tugging at his lips, he was sure there was more to this story them Milo told him.

"It was mostly my fault the rivalry lasted so long; I didn't let it go till a teacher in our junior year decided to pair us up." Milo explained blushing when O'Neill gave him a 'go on' look.

**-Flash Back- **

_Junior year in High School passed much the same as the rest of the years in High School had passed. __Milo__ was the 'loner' who would gladly sit by himself and leave people to themselves. Daniel had more problems, preferring to gain knowledge in the class room rather then sit back and let it slide. _

_This made him into a 'geek' by the class system set down by the popular kids. Daniel didn't mind this he was reclusive and preferred his privacy. Daniel was teased, while for the most part __Milo__ was left alone. _

_The only reason Daniel wasn't bullied was because most of the kids thought Daniel was __Milo__'s friend- as Daniel had always sat beside __Milo__, no matter how much __Milo__ glared at him or cursed under his breath. No one wanted anything to do with __Milo__, because he was an unknown from fighting -to if his grades were due to hard work, or hacking into the schools grading system. _

_It was a Monday, and __Milo__ was especially foul tempered on Mondays. Rumor had it __Milo__ ran an underground company and was annoyed he had to go to school. Daniel knew differently- he knew __Milo__ stayed up late on weekends watching horror movies and such. _

_How did Daniel know this? Sitting beside someone for six years taught you how a person spent their weekends. _

_"Today we will be starting a week long partnered project on ancient __Egypt__. Partners are as follows- Ellen and Carry, Daniel and __Milo__…-" The rest of the teacher's words were lost in the daze __Milo__ found himself in. This teacher was stubborn and wouldn't change his mind even when __Milo__ complained. _

**Day One **

_Daniel had insisted they start the project at his house; __Milo__ was in too much of a daze to argue much. After calling his parents to tell them of his plans, who didn't care much either way, __Milo__ followed Daniel home. _

_"We'll be studying their mythology so start with those books over there." Daniel said heading to the opposite direction. __Milo__ was in awe of the mountain of books before him on ancient cultures. _

_"These are all yours?" Milo squeaked, erm, spoke up. Daniel amused glanced over his shoulder and nodded. __Milo__ was in his 'happy place' as he looked through all the books and some of the artifacts acting as book holders. _

_"Yes, they belonged to my parents." Daniel continued quietly, Milo frowned and looked over at him noticing his withdrawn expression, and continuing looking through the books. _

_"Where are they?" __Milo__ asked curious despite himself as he fingered through a tome of Egyptian early history. _

_"T-they died a long time ago." Daniel answered hesitantly. __Milo__ paused biting down on is lower lip. _

_Stupid, you knew he never talks about his parents. Milo reprimanded himself, angry at himself and that he didn't know what to say. _

_"I'm sorry." Milo said softly, he dared not to turn to look at Daniel when he heard a quickly indrawn breath from across the room that could only have come from Daniel. They worked quietly for an hour, and then __Milo__ went home. Neither had made much headway in their project. _

**Day Two **

_Daniel was worried, __Milo__ had either been avoiding him, or in the nurses office during the classes they had. Gnawing at his bottom lip Daniel made his way to the nurse's office, it was the last class of the day and he had to talk to __Milo__ about their project. _

_Entering the small office, which smelled of cleaning fluid and strong antibiotics, had always been the smell of death for Daniel. __Milo__ lay in one of the beds in the far corner of the room. Anxious, Daniel shifted from one foot to the other; the nurse looked up and smiled at him. _

_"Is __Milo__ here? I came to discuses a project with him." Daniel told her, instead of answering she waved him to where Milo was laying at, his chest raising and falling. Sleeping, Daniel reassured himself, he is only sleeping. _

_"_ _Milo__?" Daniel asked quietly, leaning down to shake __Milo__'s shoulder. __Milo__'s gold eyes snapped open and Daniel flinched. Milo sat up, watching Daniel with a puzzled expression his head tilted slightly to the side. _

_"Yeah?" Milo asked, the bell rung and Milo gathered up his pack, standing yet waiting for Daniel to finish what he wanted to say. Daniel swallowed and blurted out what he wanted to say. _

_"Do you want to come by my house and do some more research?" Milo nodded silently, and Daniel led him again to his house. __Milo__ didn't talk and the silence was gnawing at Daniel. __Milo__ was never known to be so quite; he was always glaring, fidgeting, or curing under his breath- even when he was studying. _

_Milo__ seemed almost meek, and Daniel was puzzled by this, but he knew he didn't like it. Surprisingly they got some work done, and __Milo__ left at the same time- this time without a word. He just walked out, leaving Daniel blinking at the door in confusion. _

_He couldn't be that upset about yesterday- could he? Daniel wondered looking down at their project. _

**Day Three **

_"Sometimes it's better not to have parents…" The words were mumbled and half incoherent to Daniel's ears, but Daniel heard __Milo__ whisper them. __Milo__ wasn't looking at him; he was staring hard at the desk in front of them. _

_Milo__ was wearing a baseball hat the rim over his eyes. His garbled words puzzled Daniel, yet it was the only thing __Milo__ had said to him in the past two days. Daniel encouraged him by babbling on about nothing and everything. Like he always had, this usually infuriated __Milo__ into a debate or an argument about something. _

_It did nothing and Daniel was at his edge, deciding that he could do more studying for their project without __Milo__'s eerie silence, he didn't invite him over. __Milo__ made no attempt to talk to him but as he left Daniel could have sworn he saw a bruise on __Milo__'s eye. _

_Daniel swallowed past the bail as he went home and tried to do research. There had been other times __Milo__ had come to class with bruise where he hadn't had one the other day. When Daniel had asked about it the first time, he had noticed in freshmen year, __Milo__ had said it was from a fight-and Daniel had left it at that. _

_He had assumed that __Milo__ got in fights from that day forward, now that Daniel thought back on it he had never heard of __Milo__ getting in any fights with anyone at school. __Milo__ didn't have any real friends, nor did he have any real enemies. Except for Daniel's little rivalry with him __Milo__ didn't really have anyone who he spoke with on a day to day basis. _

_Daniel looked at the research __Milo__ had done yesterday and sighed. It was possible that __Milo__ was being abused- but he had always thought abuse subdued a person- until the other day __Milo__ had always been so alive. _

_Or had he? Daniel didn't remember __Milo__ ever having said much around others. Not so much as a curse… _

**Day Four **

_"_ _Milo__!" Daniel yelled as __Milo__ left the school. __Milo__ stopped but didn't turn around; Daniel easily caught up with him and made him wait as __Milo__ stared into space. Daniel frowned, this wasn't normal for anyone- especially not __Milo_

_"What's wrong with you? You've been quiet for days- it isn't normal!" __Milo__ couldn't bring himself to react. His breath caught in his throat as words threatened to spill out but he kept his lips tightly sealed not meeting Daniel's concerned blue eyes. _

_"Where did you get that bruise? If this is about my parents- or yours- __Milo__ please talk to me…?" Daniel begged he hadn't realized that he thought of __Milo__ as more of a friend then a rival until __Milo__ had gone quiet. __Milo__ sighed and bowed his head golden eyes shadowed by the ball hat. _

_"They started drinking freshmen year- started hitting the same year. Only one more year Daniel, once I'm eighteen I'm free of them forever- just let it be." __Milo__ whispered as he turned to go. _

_"No!" Daniel yelled grabbing __Milo__'s arm in a firm grip which made __Milo__ winch. Daniel felt instantly guilty, even though he hadn't hurt his friend. _

_"Please __Milo__, let me help you? Grandpa can adopt you or something…" Daniel whispered, __Milo__ sighed and everything seemed to go out of him- which frightened Daniel. __Milo__ had always had something that made him fight; Daniel didn't want to see that part of him go. _

_"If you report it, I go to one of my family- they all live out of state Daniel. I don't know anyone of them- they might be worse then my parents, one more year Daniel- just one more." Daniel nodded reluctantly biting his lip in anger; __Milo__ had to live his life- and Daniel wouldn't be around next time if __Milo__'s relatives lived out of state. _

_"If I agree to this you have to promise to tell me if they hurt you. You stay over at my place on the weekends- and during the summer you find a job or something to keep you out of the house." Daniel rambled while __Milo__ nodded, Daniel was only glad to see the spark come back to __Milo__'s amber eyes. _

_"I promise Daniel." __Milo__ said solemnly a small smirk tugging at his lips. Daniel invited Milo over to his place and they finished the project, the only things left to do were to report about it, and turn it in the next day. _

**Day Five **

_Daniel had made __Milo__ do most of the talking; it was only fair because he had done most of the work. That and __Milo__ seemed to have most of his zeal back and Daniel wanted to talk advantage of that to save him from stuttering. _

_School over they made their way to Daniel's house, and from there Daniel made __Milo__ call his parents and let them know he was staying at Daniel's. __Milo__ hadn't left a number and when Daniel asked about it __Milo__ had shrugged and given him a small smile. _

_"We have caller ID if they can't figure it out I ain't telling." Daniel scrunched up his nose at __Milo__'s slang which sent __Milo__ into a fit of laughter. _

_"That's the same expression my Mom gets when she's somber and I talk like that." __Milo__ explained jokingly. Daniel rolled his eyes and they landed on an Egyptian book about the building of the pyramids. __Milo__'s eyes caught the cover and the amber eyes rolled. _

_"Want to know a secrete about the pyramids Daniel?" Milo asked in a conversational tone, with a raised eyebrow. Daniel nodded wary of __Milo__'s answer. _

_"They are alien space ships." __Milo__ told him with a smirk- which promptly disappeared at Daniel's 'seriously thinking about what you said' expression. __Milo__ cleared his throat and waved a hand in front of Daniels face. Blue eyes blinked at __Milo__ who gave Daniel a questioning look. _

_"You know I was joking –right?" Daniel only grinned and __Milo__ groaned. _

_"I don't know about that __Milo__ makes as much sense as anything else you've ever said." Daniel teased him. __Milo__ muttered a curse. _

_"You are so not dragging me to __Egypt__." Daniel only laughed. _

**-End Flash Back- **

"So we have you to thank for Daniels wild theory and the Stargate opening." O'Neill chuckled shaking his head, Milo only grinned sheepishly. The Colonel had broken down after Milo had finished the tale.

"Nah, I just laid a seed, Daniel did all the real work- finding proof and all that." Milo told him stretching; O'Neill looked at the clock and was surprised that nearly three hours had passed.

Almost on its own accord Milo's stomach rumbled sending O'Neill in to another fit of laughter, sheepishly Milo got up and made his way out, O'Neill following him. "Come on kid lets go grab some lunch- we've got to tell Carter and Teal'c about Daniel growing up." Milo blushed and almost hoped Daniel wouldn't hear that wherever his friend was.

After sharing his memories with O'Neil, Milo knew Daniel wasn't gone. It was just a matter of finding him.

* * *


	4. Visting the Doctor

**An Ancients Wrath **

By _Abby Ebon_

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate SG-1.

* * *

Once again Milo was sitting between Carter and O'Neill- Jonas was facing Carter and Teal'c sat silently beside Jonas. O'Neill was entertaining Carter and Teal'c with tales from Daniel's and Milo's past. Least the bits Milo had told him about.

"So have you gotten that tour of the base yet?" O'Neill asked when he had finished embarrassing Milo with the tales.

Milo was too engrossed in looking at his lunch in disbelief. Peaches and other various fruit covered his plate, apparently breakfast was leftovers- yet lunch was decent- if you liked fruit. Milo wondered how that had come about.

"No." Milo answered, when he looked up and realized they were waiting for his answer. Carter smiled, Jonas quirked an eyebrow at her -and Teal'c… didn't really make a reaction.

"Well then we'll have to change that, won't we?" O'Neill had been addressing SG-1 at the end. Milo suddenly had a very odd feeling at the pit of his stomach- it could have been breakfast- but he didn't think so. They finished off lunch fairly quickly, and O'Neill led them to the 'Gate room.

"This is where all the action takes place- you'll never go though the 'Gate but all of your artifacts come from it." O'Neill stated as he looked on at the 'Gate. Milo was again reminded of his tablet when he looked at the symbols.

"If you want I could teach you how it works- after the tour." Carter announced, adding the 'after the tour' when O'Neill had shot her a mildly displeased look; which she returned with a roll of her eyes.

Milo hadn't noticed any of this as he had nodded absentmindedly while staring in fascination at the 'Gate. He missed O'Neill's pitying expression when Jack realized that though the kid was banned from 'Gate travel he still wanted to go through it.

The kid probably thought the 'Gate was the only thing that stopped them from finding Daniel. O'Neill knew Daniel's death still hadn't quite sunk in yet.

"Come on kid, next stop is the medical bay." O'Neill announced deciding that Fraiser needed to look him over; true the kid had never been off world- but he did work with ancient artifacts that might have been made by the Goa'uld. After all it was better safe then sorry.

Carter was rambling on about her favorite topic- the 'Gate and Milo looked enthralled. O'Neill sighed- when Hammond had forbid the kid from going off world he had understood.

Jack still agreed to that- Jonas was good, but they needed someone who had Daniel's knowledge of ancient _Earth_ people and Egyptian mythology and other such ancient religions.

The kid fit that, and he was one of the few who did. That wasn't to say that the other SG team's scientists all had their specialties and uses but none of them had had Daniel's unique experience.

If they lost the kid like they had Daniel they were pretty much sunk if another Goa'uld popped up. A military person just couldn't keep bugging archeologists, historians, and anthropologists.

The people didn't know about the SGC and the 'Gate program but they'd get curious if such specialists kept going missing.

While all this went through Jack's head he had fallen behind with Teal'c and behind them was Jonas. Carter was still talking a mile a minute to Milo while cunningly leading the inspecting kid to the med bay to get examined.

She was a force unlike any other- Jack was just glad she was on their side.

"And this, Milo, is the med bay- have a seat." Carter announced as she pushed him to one of the examining tables. The kid looked flabbergasted and Jack didn't blame him in the least. Right on time Fraiser pounced- er, walked in and came to stand by Milo's side.

As Milo looked on he had his temperature taken, his blood pressure checked, his ears, nose, mouth and the back of his neck double checked. He was then wheeled away for all manner of X-Ray's and CAT scans.

As Jack looked on he could have sworn Carter and Fraiser had winked at each other over the kids head.

When Milo was returned to them he looked a little ashen and maybe a tad shaken from the impromptu meeting with the whirlwind known as Fraiser.

"So what happened?" O'Neill was almost afraid to ask but he just had to. Milo swallowed and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"They took my blood and made me pee in a cup." Milo whispered, O'Neill couldn't help but laugh- even Teal'c cracked a smile. Jonas only looked at him with pity, and Carter was snickering behind her hand.

"Well other then a healed broken arm you look to be in perfect heath." Fraiser announced a small smirk on her lips. O'Neill patted Milo on the back with an awry grin. He almost felt like asking the kid if he wanted to get an ice cream.

He was sure the kitchen staff would be willing- or Hammond would give them permission to go off base. It wouldn't be the first time someone on the base had asked to go on an ice cream run.

"Now that Fraiser's given you the all clear, we can take you to the lounge." O'Neill told him with a small grin.

The lounge was awesome in Jack's biased opinion - _comfortable_ chairs; no cement walls- the lounge had blue walls- and _carpet_ floors.

It was big too- it was the place to be after missions or on brake. It also had TV- with _cable_. It was heaven on earth for someone stuck in the SGC for most of the year. An _entertainment_ center- and two coke i.e. soda machines.

But it had nothing on fishing at his cabin with the lake. Milo seemed properly awed, and Jack was proud- the lounge had been his idea after all.

Predictably, just as the tour ended with the lounge, and Jack was just getting comfortable in a chair, the 'Gate alarm blared to life.

With a groan Jack and the rest of the SG-1 set off for the 'Gate room. Milo tagged along, walking briskly behind them - even though he knew he had a ton of work to sort through with the artifacts.

The 'Gate was shut tight by the metallic shield; the guard's had leveled their military issued weapons at the 'Gate. Milo wondered if the weapons made any difference. _They must_, he reasoned, _or else they wouldn't have them_.

"Dr. Young, you aren't allowed in the 'Gate room- General Hammond's orders. Follow me, I'll take you to where you can watch safely with the General." A soldier from behind them suddenly announced.

Jack nodded when Milo looked to him for direction, and Milo made no fuss as he followed the solider up a set of stairs to a room that observed the 'Gate room from a large window.

One which Milo hadn't noticed before when he had been in the 'Gate room but explained how the General and soldier had known he had been in the 'Gate room- they had seen him in it.

"Dr. Young, nice of you to finally join us." Hammond greeted when Milo apprehensively approached him.

"Will that hold?" Milo asked Hammond gave him a wary grin. Several of the technicians working on the computers tensed.

"The iris is made of the strongest metal we have- if it doesn't hold the base is set to automatic self destruct.1" Hammond answered. Milo nodded looking ashen, and suddenly nervous he shifted from foot to foot; there was a thump and suddenly one of the technicians relaxed.

"It's stopped." The technician who had relaxed announced. Milo noticed that the guards had put their weapons away and SG-1 were talking amongst themselves.

"Can you trace it?" Hammond asked and the technician shrugged. Below, SG-1 left the 'Gate room.

"It'll take some time." The technician announced, General Hammond sighed, and shaking his head Hammond led Milo to the debriefing room.

"Do you have any questions?" Hammond asked, assuming correctly that Milo had been given a tour and had the night to settle in. Milo tilted his head back in thought.

"What are the nine …dialing things around the 39 glyphs called?" Milo asked not meeting Hammonds eyes, Hammond chuckled.

"Chevrons." Milo nodded- it sounded similar to what Carter had rambled on about. He had been paying attention but sometimes Sam overlooked the little things when explaining scientific theories. Like what 'normal' people called the things.

Just then SG-1 entered the debriefing room, Hammond waved them in and they took seats around the table.

"What was that sir?" Carter asked curiously after glancing at Milo, who smiled at her. Jack was tapping his pen on the table in a random pattern. Jonas looked like he wanted to ask Jack to quit- or knock it off- which Jack looked like he knew- and was doing the tapping thing on purpose.

"We don't know yet, were having them trace the signal to the point of origin, so we should know by tomorrow." Hammond answered looking slightly worried; obviously he didn't like not knowing what- or who had been sent through the 'Gate. Or not knowing where it came from.

Milo looked at the faces of the rest of the SG-1 and then back to Hammond- actually it was pretty clear none of them liked not knowing where 'Gate signal had come from.

"I take it this doesn't happen often." Milo stated trying to gain knowledge of what was going on in his new 'home'.

"No usually we can find out where a signal is coming from within the first few minutes of the 'Gate horizon opening." Sam answered as she seemed the most knowledgeable when discussing the 'Gate. Milo kept that in mind for later when he had another look at the tablet and hopefully compared it to the 'Gate glyphs.

Hammond sighed again and looked each of them in the eye. "It will do us no good to sit here worrying about it when we are already working on a point of origin. I want you to stand ready to go, and Milo you should get to work on the artifacts.

_Busted_, thought Milo none the less he nodded understanding the need to catalog the artifacts and as the SG-1 prepared to leave the room he paused in thought.

" Milo?" O'Neill asked obviously expecting the kid to follow them out.

"Just one more question sir, does the menu change?" Milo asked hopefully, addressing Hammond who laughed and when he had calmed nodded. The SG-1 had small smiles on their faces- except for Jack who looked ready to bust a gut trying to hold in his laughter.

With that reassurance Milo followed SG-I out of the debriefing room.

* * *

AN: 1- I think that's true…it was mentioned- once…oh well its true in my story…: P According to the Sci fi channel the Stargate really does have 39 glyphs.


	5. Milo Kidnapped

**An Ancients Wrath **

By _Abby Ebon_

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate SG-1.

* * *

It wasn't nice, it wasn't even pretty- in fact it was the bane of humanity.

Filing, _you_ could live without it; but the organized- those who are _usually_ in power choose not to. Thus was the fate of Milo Young historian and linguist in one, that's right _he_ was a glorified paper filer.

At least that's what _he_ felt like he was doing.

General Hammond thought he was doing his _job_! Where in the words 'historian' and 'linguist' did you get 'ability to file'?

Heck his desk at the museum was a mess, and had no apparent order- except to him of course. That's all that really mattered anyway.

If he wasn't there to show someone the something they were looking for- they probably shouldn't be in his office anyway!

Filing! Apparently the man had no idea what college students did in museums and libraries world wide.

Linguists were supposed to translate the things in other languages- not _file_ it! How were they to know the order of things people wanted to find things in? They had enough things on their minds or was 20+ languages not enough for government types?

As for historians- well sure they researched; but searching for a certain document in entire history of people took more skill then filing!

It was chance and lots of luck mostly.

Why do you think history is written by 'winners' historians still can't find the 'losers' side. Hence because it was never translated from the country that 'lost', or it was burnt, buried, broke, and most often misplaced.

Hence putting historians in filing was a very _bad_ idea, but did the government/rulers of the world ever ask if they could file? No of course not!

**Knock**!

Milo took a deep breath, emerging from the artifacts of worlds the SGC had found, and wondered how much _stuff_ a universe could hold before it reverse-big-banged.

Okay, so he really didn't want to know that after all.

What was the reason he had emerged again? Milo puzzled this before the _second_ rather loud knock coming from the door hit– it was after all a rather big hint. Milo rushed to open the door, finding a rather worried looking Teal'c on the other side.

"Are you well Milo?" Teal'c asked Milo nodded, looking up at Teal'c confused.

It was no really wonder why Teal'c had asked- what with his ruffled, ponytail long- brown hair, dust smudged cheeks, and slightly red tinted amber eyes (from what else- dust allergies).

Milo looked like he had been in a battle- and had barely escaped with his life.

"I'm alright, is there anything you wanted Teal'c?" Milo questioned calmly- making an effort _not_ to blow up because-of-the-stupid-General- Hammond-and-the-evil-filing!

"Yes, it's breakfast." Teal'c stated dryly.

Milo blinked. His stomach growled- and right on time his mouth opened.

"What happened to _dinner_? When was it _night_?" Milo questioned, looking panicked about his loosing track of time.

"I am only joking- it's dinner. O'Neill thought you might be hungry." Teal'c said surprised Milo had taken him so seriously. Then he peeked through the door, Daniel-Jackson had always lost track of time when he was 'filing', he was also rather cranky.

It seemed, judging from Milo's glare, the two doctors shared this trait as well. It was eerie how similar the two acted.

Behind Teal'c, Milo Young sneezed.

_Elsewhere_-

The Ascended being Daniel Jackson cursed and sneezed.

He didn't know which was more annoying; following the 'rules' of the Ascended - or being thought of so much and thus still having _allergies_ when he was technically '_dead'_.

Life sucked; but being an Ascended being is no cake walk.

Daniel watched as Jack entered the elevator- then was alone, it was then he choose to speck with his old friend.

His last thought was only grateful Milo wouldn't be too involved in the future. After all, Hammond had decided he was invaluable, and that _surely_ meant he wasn't going off world.

_The Mess Hall _

Teal'c and Milo joined Sam and Jonas for dinner, they had expected Jack but the colonel was oddly absent. In the middle of dinner the speakers blared to life.

"SG-1, please come to the briefing room." Around Milo the SG-1 team rushed to finish eating. As it didn't really concern him, Milo chose to finish dinner at a normal pace then go back to DOE (Daniel's Office Experience) and do more of the evil work known as _filing_.

The tablet, which he had brought from the museum, which fit the symbols on the Stargate, which had being sitting on his desk, was glowing.

Not only was it _glowing_, but it was _floating_ above the desk.

The second day in the SGC didn't seem to be making anything easier on Milo Young.

Suffice to say that he brought the glowing _and_ floating tablet to General Hammond, attracting many odd stares along the way.

Hammond sent it to the lab to be analyzed- and then sent Milo back to work on _filing_. With a warning that next time he found something that reacted like the tablet had, he was to contact the nearest airman, not bring it to Hammond himself.

The 'warning' was enforced by a number of unreasonable hours he would do in the training field -if he failed to follow the 'warning'.

Therefore as Milo had no attraction to physical training, he planed to obey this request- warning, order- whatever. The point was he hadn't planned to go anywhere near the tablet again.

Keywords being _planned to_ apparently the artifact had other ideas.

This being the case as the tablet had appeared in his room. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, if the tablet had been taken in by someone. It hadn't; it had appeared unexplainably in his locked office – while he was still in his office, mind you.

Not to mention it was still doing the whole glowing/floating thing apparently the, who-knows-how-old, artifact _liked_ him.

Milo had a sinking feeling this wasn't going to end well. As if to prove him right the tablet winked out of existence- the problem? It had taken Milo with it to the 'Gate room. The guards were as surprised as he was and it took a moment for them to notice the 'Gate was dialing; and even longer for Milo to notice that he was floating under the power of the tablet.

Milo's last thought before the tablet took him through the 'Gate was that Daniel would have hated what Milo had done to 'organize' his office.

_In The SGC _

General George Hammond had watched in astonishment as Dr. Milo Young had suddenly appeared in the 'Gate room with the tablet. He had been even more astonished when the 'Gate had started dialing on its own.

He hadn't given the order to shoot, but he suspected that even if he had the tablet would have found some way to shield Milo from the shots.

Hammond kept in mind that Milo had looked as surprised at his sudden appearance as they had been. It was entirely possible that Milo wasn't a spy or alien, but Hammond didn't believe in coincidence.

The tablet had 'chosen' Milo for a reason.

It may have been as simple as Milo was the first person to find it. What was suspicious was that SGC had no records of such a tablet.

As SG-1 was out on a mission, he had no one to send after Milo. Even if he had someone, the 'Gate address Milo had taken had mysteriously been lost from the computer database. So there was no way to know where he had gone.

The only thing they had found was that everyone- even those with the best memories on the base who had been near the 'Gate watching it dial were unable to remember. The tablet was of course the immediate suspect.

While he doubted Daniel would have trusted an alien; he had no choice.

General George Hammond reluctantly picked up the red phone in his office and contacted the president.

All projects except for finding the origins of the tablet, and the whereabouts of Doctor Milo Young, were put on hold.

This included finding the point of origin for the 'bump' the 'Gate had experienced earlier. Hammond later thought that if he had followed up on that instead of ignoring it the might have found Milo just a few crucial minutes earlier.

Regardless, the SGC's lab had held the artifact for less then a hour, but they had found baffling information all the same.

When it had first started being tested it had emitted no signals, then gradually non-lethal radiation had built up till it had disappeared. The scientists had assumed that the artifact had been destroyed by the radiation.

In truth, they summarized it had reappeared in Daniels old office with Milo, as the recorded video footage proved; it had then disappeared again with the tablet only to reappear in the 'Gate room.

Right on time SG-1 appeared through the Stargate and Hammond called them up to brief them on their net mission.

Finding Doctor Milo Young, and retrieving him.

_Elsewhere_-

The Ascended being Daniel Jackson had no sooner warned Jack of the coming danger, then received knowledge that Milo had stumbled into something he would need a miracle getting out of.

He found he had more appreciation for Jack when he had been human, he must have felt very much the same way Daniel was now.

Even worse was that Milo had the Ancient gene; if Milo died in this endeavor he would ascend and the Ancients would hold him responsible for the failed attempt.

The tablet held power with the ancient gene, as it could use them for fuel, and yet it also assisted them in obtaining the impossible. All too often that meant obtaining what their hearts greatest wish was.

Daniel knew what Milo's wish would be; and it would likely kill him while bringing Daniel 'back to life', and no matter what the Ancients would do to him for interfering, he couldn't let Milo die trying to bring him back.

Besides Daniel knew he still had a few things left to do, as he was Ascended he'd need to give one of the SG-1 a hint to where Milo was- they could tell Milo that he wouldn't want this, instead of Daniel telling him and thus revealing he wasn't dead.

This would make Milo even more determined to go through the 'Gate, perhaps in a misguided attempt to help SG-1, and Daniel.

This ultimately would be a very bad thing, because Ascended laws or no he would not sit back and watch SG-1, and especially Milo die.

All that was left to do to stop all this was to find Milo, which was never as easy as it sounded.

* * *

AN: I abhor long author notes- thus I'm very sorry for this, but some things need to be cleared up.

In the series Daniel was 'dead' for 24 episodes. As we don't see any major seasonal changes during that time, I'm assuming they all took place in the same season. This giving Daniel 1-3 months to be 'dead' making it somewhere in season six. As I don't particularly like season six that makes everything after Milo's appearance alternate universe.

_Things you need to keep in mind;_

Yes an ancient is angry; or actually an ancient is _going to get_ very angry. Why? I'm not telling- we haven't gotten there yet.

'The Tablet' is _very_ important- I hope you've realized this by now. It will get a name sooner or later. Keep in mind it lists seven _supposed_ 'Gate addresses and appears sentient despite being '_roughly ¼ the size of a piece of paper, and about a thumb width thick_'.

I am not going to relate the series for you, until you read otherwise assume nothing.

The bump and the point of origin (yes they will find it) are semi-important. I'm not telling why yet.

Keep in mind Milo doesn't know about the Asgard, the Ancients- or any other alien race, he doesn't even know Teal'c is an alien yet- all he knows is that the 'Gate goes to other worlds.

No worries, of this turning out like "Fire and Water" one of the reasons I wrote 'An Ancients Wrath' was to set in my mind how "Fire and Water" and the all the episodes where Daniel 'came back from the dead' should have ended; I'll kick myself if this ends like "Fire and Water".


	6. Of Ancients and Ascended

**An Ancients Wrath **

By _Abby Ebon_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1.

AN: Okay, it's been a year... I'm so very sorry, and don't kill me!

* * *

Jack was back in the elevator, alone – timidly, he called out for Daniel. Dressed in white – like something out of a knight's tale, Daniel appeared, nodding somewhat abstractly to Jack.

" Milo's disappeared." Jack announced the obvious, and Daniel raised an eyebrow – remembering that Jack had never been one for subtly.

"I know." Daniel assured, allowing his own worry to taint his tone of voice – Jack heard it, and swallowed nervously – thinks had to be bad if Daniel was worried.

"Is he dead?" Jack asked abruptly, and Daniel sighed – holding his arms as he thought on how to answer Jack.

"Not yet. I – _we_- didn't mean for this to happen. Milo's always had an odd sort of luck – long ago, the Ascended, before they were, well, _Ascended_ – build something to aid those of flesh who had their genes. It was a way to become Ascended – to get and give something. You lost your life, and got your wants – your hearts desire." Daniel had started, but Jack only looked more and more confused, though he was hiding it well.

"The device – it's the tablet." Daniel added softly, and Jack's eyes lit with realization – and then confusion.

"What the hell did a dieing people want to make something like that?" Jack asked, sounding somewhat perturbed.

"The Ascended originally just wanted their descendents to have a way of joining them – then, it was thought to be a way to become mortal again – at the price of a life. Realizing some of them might be tempted, they buried it – then, like the Stargate, it was unearthed in the modern world – and sent to Milo's museum." Daniel's voice was soft, regretful, and Jack saw this, and was a bit gentler as he continued questioning his friend.

"How do we get him back?" Jack inquired, and Daniel's body tensed up like a bowstring, his eyes growing wide, seeing or sensing something Jack couldn't.

"He is in Clava Thessara Infinitas- check my notes!" Daniel blurted out before fading from sight. Jack groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose and wondering how he was going to get Hammond and his team to go along with _this_.

--

Jack sat uneasily in the briefing room – considering how it would be best to bring up Daniel's appearance in the elevator without sounding like a loon. Sam, beside him, sighed – and he knew the news she had – if their computers had traced the 'Gate address Milo had gone through – was a failed try.

Hammond glanced to Teal'c, and then to Jonas, knowing their off-world contacts likely hadn't had any luck.

"Reports, people." Hammond urged them, and Sam sighed as she pushed foreword a folder.

"Shortly after he went though – there was a surge of power, we didn't think much of it at the time, but it erased all memory of the 'Gate address dialed. Frankly, sir, we're lucky it didn't damage the software." Sam admitted as Hammond flipped through the papers in the folder.

"So what's this then?" Hammond asked of her.

"Based on the first two chevrons – which someone had the smarts of writing down – that's a list of all the locations he _could_ have gone." Sam told him bluntly, Jack groaned and wondered why the person who wrote them down had stopped at two.

"Why did they stop at two?" Jonas blurted out the question that had been plaguing Jack.

"The tablet…somehow, it… stopped him." Sam tried to explain, but Jack waved a hand, in a clear indication they got the message.

"And the video feed of the 'Gate room?" Jack asked, somewhat hopefully, Sam only shock her head.

"Cut off just as he appeared – froze in one frame." Sam added after a pause for Teal'c and Jonas' benefit.

"So, what you are telling me is that we have no idea where Milo went when he stepped through the 'Gate?" Hammond asked with a raised eyebrow, Sam bobbed her head in a reluctant nod.

"What of our allies – Jonas? - Teal'c? – are there any signs of Milo on your people's planets?" Hammond inquired, both shook their heads in a negative - their eyes then landed expectantly on Jack.

"Any word from the Asgard?" Hammond asked of Jack, since the little aliens favored Jack so much. Jack shook his head, wondering why they hadn't had contact with them – usually the Asgard _knew_ when Earth had need of their aid.

"Nope – but, um, I did have an encounter of sorts when coming up here from the elevator." Jack admitted, not meeting his team's eyes as he considered carefully what he was going to admit to. It was practically admitting he was 'loosing it' – even if he wasn't. Or at least Jack hoped not.

"Well, um, got a clue – of sorts - of where to start looking, kind of just…came to me. As the tablet is the thing responsible for taking Milo who knows where – why not see if there is a mention of it in Daniel's notes?" Jack added, being careful not to tell them how he'd gone about finding this clue – even if he knew – rationally, they would ask – and know if he was lying.

Jonas – having been on of the few people to see Daniel's notes, groaned softly.

"Even if we started within this hour, Jack, we'd have to have something more solid then just the description of the tablet. A name would be nice – what was written on it would be great – but as Sam said, we don't have that as - shortly after the 'Gate closed - there was a surge, the museum _somehow_ suffered the same and Milo's laptop went up in flames. Luckily it was quickly contained." Jonas told them, and Jack – frustrated, rubbed the bridge of his nose, finding no other excuse for them to check the notes other then to admit to seeing ghosts.

"O'Neill, if I may ask – how is it that you came upon this…revelation?" Teal'c asked of him, having seen Jack was holding something back. Jack took a quick breath and plunged in – what was important was finding Milo – his sanity would he worried over, but he was sure one of them would look into it.

"Saw Daniel, _really_. Told me to check the notes on the Cla- something Thressa-ra Infinity – something that sounded like that." Jack quickly told them before someone could interrupt – Hammond and Sam were already looking at him with pity – Jonas with a kind of hopelessness Jack had only seen on Daniel's face when the younger man had struggled with the death of his wife. At least Teal'c looked as if he was at least thinking on what he had _said_ instead of what it implied.

"Sir…" Sam began, but Jonas butted in – and Jack had never been so thankful for him before.

"You mean the Clava Thessara Infinitas, Jack – really its not _that_ had to say." Jonas lectured, Sam and Hammond turned their gazes on him – one with confusion, and another with some hope.

"You mean this thing…is real?" Hammond asked – referring to the name.

"Well, a myth really – it's said the Ancients hid all their treasure there just before they Ascended. They used a circular tablet to hide…the key to the location. " Jonas' voice had gotten more excited, for Sam had grinned at the word tablet – and Jack sighed with relief – at least now they had _something_.

"This is a little too similar to what happened to be _completely_ false – Sam, Jonas – check Daniel's notes for a mention of this Clava Thessara Infinitas." Hammond ordered, his eyes flicking to the aforementioned people, before returning to Jack.

"Teal'c, – just to be sure Jack is in working order have Fraiser check him out." Hammond added, even with Jack's soft groan added in at his words.

"Yes, sir." Teal'c allowed before the two left him to his thoughts. The prevailing one being that if Jack was right about the Clava Thessara Infinitas, he would also be right about Daniel being 'alive' – in a way, Hammond found himself hoping Jack _was_ right.

--

"_Daniel_ – you utter fool – we are not supposed to interfere!" Hissed a woman dressed – as he was, in shimmering white, she was glaring down at Daniel like he was a trouble-child.

Daniel sighed softly, glancing around the place he found himself in – it was peaceful, despite the woman. This place reminded him of flying in a plane on earth in the early morning - floating on clouds – space in all of its infinite darkness and brilliant stars above you, and the world untouched beneath you. That was what it was – they were caught in-between two worlds – trapped, and Daniel _hated_ it.

"I _had_ to tell them, I did not act – surely you of all people understand why?" Daniel spoke when she had finished ranting at him – a rant he paid no mind to, for he had heard it so many times he had memorized it.

"I do, Daniel – I know you do not want Milo to suffer the same fate as you have, but –" The woman began, but Daniel interrupted her before she could continue – sneering slightly as he spoke.

"If you say that scarifies must be made…" Daniel trailed off, sighing. "I will not allow Milo to become a sacrifice for your mistakes." Daniel finished, and the woman – spokesperson for the Ascended of old, bowed her head. Never before had she had such a challenge in getting a newly- Ascended to follow the rules – yet, Daniel was one of the strongest Ascended since the Ancients had died off.

"We can only watch, Daniel – we can not – must not, interfere, or we risk destroying this universe and what we wish to protect. You _know_ this. It is the price of our power." The woman admitted softly, and Daniel looked away.

"I _will_ protect him – regardless." Daniel told her, silence reigning around them.

"And I will turn you mortal once more – if I must, as you know – once you are mortal; there is no chance of again becoming an Ascended..." The Ascended woman finished, gazing down at the planet – that was not Earth, below them. Their eyes saw what mortal eyes could not – that a young man in a sealed chamber with a 'Gate had awoken.

--

Milo woke to coldness –he was shivering, ice and frost clung to his clothes and skin. He didn't know how long it had been since he'd left through the 'Gate.

The tablet was its 'normal' dull black, the symbols had changed though – they now gleamed golden - and other then his memories, he had no proof that the tablet had ever glowed _or_ 'kidnapped' him.

Milo looked up, taking in the large chamber he found himself in. Despite it's size, the only way in or out was through the 'Gate, and Milo swallowed to see that this place had clearly not been walked in for a very long time.

A tree-step rise led to the floor of the chamber, which looked Greek in origin – or that had been in the plan, it was rectangular, pillars lining the sides of the chamber. Despite being spacious, and obviously meant for important things, there was only one other thing in the room but for Milo.

A half-pillar, on another three-step rise – and atop it was a book.

Encouraged, if only by seeing something familiar, Milo rose to his feet – the chill clinging to him as he moved to the book, the tablet pressed to his side in his arm.

Looking down at the pages of the book, he wished he could read it – and just as soon as the thought echoed in his mind and he squeezed the tablet, which winked a soft glow – the symbols on the pages seemed burned into his mind. Slowly, they blurred into English.

At first glance, Milo sighed softly – for it was a _fable_ book. Nothing but make-believe stories, but he had nothing else to do but to read it. Carefully, he lifted it from the pillar, knowing that for all it looked useless, there had to be a reason for it to be so carefully arranged.

The chamber was without much warmth, save that it was lighted somehow – all without fire or electricity. In the time that passed as he read, Milo forgot the chill of his clothing and the cold of his skin. When Milo came to realize his state, he had finished the fable-book.

It told of a race of people who had saved humanity, by bringing them back to life from 'the higher place' at great cost to themselves – they had sacrificed themselves, cursed to know and watch from the higher place.

They had the power to interfere, but if they did, one of them would die – be mortal, and among them, all of them were linked by their minds, and a true death was a mostly forgotten thing to them.

Milo wondered at the tale, huddled near the pillar, cold – and knowing that if he slept, he wouldn't likely awaken.

Slowly, his eyes slid closed.

* * *

Note: If you've been following Stargate: SG- 1, you'll know that _Clava Thessara Infinitas_ is supposedly where the ancients left their greatest treasures, to me, that means the ability to become a Ascended, not gold and jewels – Daniel Jackson thought the god and jewels part of it a hoax – but that could be the ol' Ascended interfering-without-interfering, coming into play.

Granted, the only flaw in this theory is that the tablet shown was circular – not square – but, I think it could change its shape if pressed – this is Ancient technology we're talking about.


	7. 1890

**An Ancients Wrath **

By _Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate SG-1.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

'_Where…where am I? What…has happened to me_?' Milo could not help but wonder as he came to. It was cold, for there was ice on the ground and snow fell. He felt somehow detached from his surroundings, even as he swallowed and looked about himself he could not think of where he was or how he had came to be here.

"Milo..." It was a voice he knew, even as confused as he was, startled Milo looked to where Daniel kneeled by his side with an expression of gentle compassion and sorrow. Milo didn't like that at all.

"Daniel…" There was so much he wanted to say, wanted to tell Daniel of. He didn't know where to start, Daniel didn't let him, speaking in a hushed tone so Milo would listen and not interrupt.

"You're in the past on Earth, Milo, where you've always wanted to be. I would say I am happy for you, to live your dream as you intended. However, the device you used, the Clava Thessara Infinitas it was destroyed taking you back here – I've interfered so you might live, I don't expect to speak with you for very long – it is a last curtsy, I'd suppose." Daniel murmured, reaching out to tuck a lock of Milo's hair behind his ear.

"I suspect, also, that there is something for you to do here that interests them. What little I can tell you is that the Atlantis of the Ancients is real, as for why we didn't find it is because you found it first and the Ancients were gone – Ascended, I'd suppose, and their city destroyed by their own hand so only a outpost remained." Daniel told him, and Milo knew all at once what was expected of him.

Knew then he was meant to find the city – to lead the last Ancients to Ascension, however much it seemed impossible for him to accomplish in one lifetime. Milo swallowed, trebling as he blinked back tears knowing that this was his likely last chance to say goodbye to Daniel, and he was wasting it in his tears feeling sorry for both of them.

Daniel seemed to understand this, and waited for him to collect himself, Milo took a breath, only then unclenching his hand to look down on it. There had always been a little scar across his hand, where something (for he didn't know what) had happened before he had reached ten.

It was gone now; his hand was unmarred…small, childlike. Milo suddenly looked for his reflection in the ice that was near at hand, when he looked at it the blurred figure of a child younger then he ever remembered being looked back at him.

"What…what have they done to me, Daniel?" Milo asked of his oldest friend, afraid for the first time since he had woke to find himself somewhere else in some other _when_. His heart thudded in his chest as he realized what Daniel had truly been trying to tell him. He would be alone, alone in this strange time he'd only read about in books and as a child for all that.

"They've given you youth, Milo, I don't know why…" Daniel trailed off, glancing to where Milo could not see into the fog. Milo had nothing but his own wits in this place, and Daniel hated that this was so. But the Ancients had to have a reason to put Milo in this place and time. For now his friend was alive, that was all he had right to ask.

"It seems impossible…" Milo murmured softly, turning Daniel's attention once more to his friend in the body of a boy. Daniel wished he could protect him, but he knew better then most that Milo was alone in the task set before him.

"Someone should find you, I think." Daniel reassured while he could, knowing that Milo would be afraid to be alone if Daniel left him without telling him that he would be found in this place. Of that alone Daniel was sure. Hesitating only a moment to show his faith in Daniel, Milo nodded.

"I must go now…" Daniel trailed off, taking in the sight of his friend, young and unsure as he was, this he knew would likely be the last he glimpsed him while he would know him for Milo and not another. Daniel let himself hug Milo, holding him until the Ascended pulled him away, leaving Milo to only watch silvery motes float to the frosted ground like snow.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Daniel shook as he felt himself slipped away from Milo, when he opened his eyes, he saw her – the Ascended woman who had taught him how to use his abilities – she looked sad, and Daniel knew why it was. Even thought hit had just been to reassure a friend – he had changed things, though it might have been for the better, it was still a change.

"Oh, Daniel, I won't ask you why, for we both know how this came to be. I am sorry for what must be done, however that may or may not be worth for you to hear." He thought he saw silver tears glimmer in the corners of her eyes though she was too proud to let them fall.

"I am glad to have met you, Daniel, and I want you to know – though you shall not remember it – I have loved you like a son." She knelt beside him, hugging him to her though he was tense and unresponsive.

"You don't have to do this." Daniel knew he pleaded, but he did not want to not remember where Milo was – it would break his heart not to know what had become of his best friend. It had been why he had kept Milo from the 'Gate while he had been alive, it had been a cruel twist in fate that with his death and Ascension all that had unraveled.

"You know I must, or they will, and _they_ would be curler to you then me." He knew that to be the truth, however painful it was to accept it. He nodded once, to show he knew that. He felt her hands warm upon him, and knew also that if he dared to look down warm mist would be enveloping him, ultimately to form a sphere of silver light about him. It would take his knowledge, but a most ironic price was a body of flesh and blood.

The once Ancient woman, with her dark hair and skin and silvery eyes, beckoned the fully formed sphere forward, she knew a place to put Daniel that would see him brought to the SGC unharmed but for a bit of dignity.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Hello? Is anyone out here…that's strange, I could have sworn I heard someone speaking…" Milo could barely make out the last muttered words, but he knew that help had come and that was enough, he called out wordlessly, knowing that words would only be taken by the wind. The only sign someone had heard his cry was footsteps crunching their way through the snow.

Milo could not help but sniffle a little in relief when he saw someone had come as Daniel had promised. For all that Daniel had been his friend since childhood he had become strange and otherworldly solemn, he had lost something of his innocence in exchange for Ascension. That, Milo thought, would stay with Daniel whatever happened to him.

"Oh, little one, what are you doing out here? You must be cold, come along we've got a nice warm tent just a little further from here, you can tell me what happened after a bit of coco. Heh?" The man was old enough to have silver hair, but his strength and grip were sure and steady as he scooped Milo up and held him comfortingly against the wool of the parka he wore.

"Don't remember." Milo reported abruptly, not wanting to tell of Daniel or his life, even if someone did believe him someday, it would seem like a fantasy.

"No? That's a sad thing, not knowing who you are. Me, I'm a Thatch, always have been, always will be. I look for the bits of the past that have been forgotten, archeology is my profession, lad. Do you not even know your own name?" The elderly man somehow, dignified (though not aloof) for he was all at once visibly worried for Milo's sake, asked.

"Milo." He was sure he could ease the fears of the old man in this much.

"Oh, very good lad! Very good indeed, perhaps the rest will come back with time. We can ask the tribesmen of the tundra if any have lost a little boy, but you look like an Englishman to me, so I do think you might have wondered off from some horrible fate your parents or relations suffered." It was for the best the old man thought so, Milo had to remind himself, it was true enough he knew himself to be an orphan in this time and place – which he didn't even know when or where! – so his parents might not even be born.

Milo was quiet as the old man introduced him to the others, playing as a polite thought shy child he preferred the old mans company. They eventually did get around to having tea, and when Milo asked the date the old man put his too large yellow hat upon the boys skull and told him; 1890.

Over the course of the exhibition Milo and old man Thatch bonded to the point where, when coming back Thatch adopted the boy, claiming him as a grandchild. Milo was content with this life, for Thatch knew things – like about Atlantis, and Milo learned much from him besides that.

In later life when a woman came to him in a dark night to whisk him to a rick elderly man who had known Thatch, Milo found himself taken aboard a "ship" (which was in fact a submarine) as he led the way to Atlantis. Not everything went they way he thought it would; finding he loved the Ancient woman, Kida, was a surprise, though not an unwelcome one.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Note; I know it's been a long while, but I thought it was time to remind myself this story was still around and unfinished.


	8. The Shepherd's Journal

**An Ancients Wrath **

By _Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate SG-1/Atlantis : The Lost Empire.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

'_There is something I'm missing here_…' Daniel thought to himself as he went over all that was left of Milo Young, his notes. He didn't pay time mind as he went through it all so thoroughly that it made his head ache. Milo didn't keep the best of notes, and while Daniel was brilliant, there were different kinds of genius among academics. Daniel had been raised with Anthropology never far from his mind or heart. Milo had had to learn that, what he had liked – at least in college – was the way people wrote, and how writing related to language and theology; a belief in gods. Or rather that advanced beings had helped language along. It was why Milo wrote notes with pen and paper even though laptops and all the benefits of technology had been available for his use.

They still were, but the field of history was rooted with written word on stone and aged yellow fabrics and papyrus. It was hard; looking on such all day long, then to turn to a computer and realize how much time had passed. There were days Daniel was glad for all the advances in mechanics, and there were days when he wished it would all slow down so he could catch up.

Since he'd found proof of the Stargate, one part of the theory Milo and he had worked out in the college dorms; proving it had consumed his life during college, and after he'd been all but laughed out of serious academics – his professional life had been shaped by the Stargate before and after the military had played catch up.

The other part of the theory that Milo had taken up, was finding hard evidence of the shifts in language and knowledge of the ancient times that were out of dust, proving that the ancestors of humanity were just as smart as any modern man or woman could be. There were so many people, who didn't fulfill their potential in the present day, so how could it be that they could claim simple superiority based upon being descent. It said something about society, that they valued the parent and the grand parent, but did not value the ancient ancestors being smart.

People of the modern times were like children, not knowing their parents until it was too late to. Milo and Daniel had been determined, having no parents of their own, being orphans in their own way that they would not let history slip so easily, and claiming brotherhood by the blood they shared genetically with distant human ancestors.

So Daniel hadn't been surprised by the race of Ancients, and not about finding alien life that claimed to be god-like. It had been their theory brought to life, his and Milo's, and not many people got to see a theory, a dream, become reality. Albeit a reality neither could tell to anyone on Earth: Daniel had known that if anyone could be trusted to continue his life's work here at the SGC, it was Milo. He'd told them that he was the best there was, and they'd trusted it. Now, he was gone.

_'Gone where, when__?' _Daniel demanded of himself, closing his eyes and trying to touch that cornerstone of knowledge he held. It was as cold as stone, unyielding. It was still there, but dead, and where once it had felt as if he could be anything, touch anything, know anything, there was a silence. He didn't know now – didn't know anything that he hadn't known before dying, before becoming a Ascended, and he had doubts, dark ones, that even that was not sacred.

That he had lost something, perhaps something he had had and it was lost now. He feared that it was something he needed, something that made him who he had been. There was no one he could dare tell those fears to. He could have told Milo, maybe.

_'Too late__…' _Daniel regrets that, more then anything. And he's glad to feel that, to know that _that_ part of him isn't lost.

He sighs, and as if it's a sign, there is a knock on his office door. An office that could have been his and Milo's had things been different.

"Alright in here?" Jack asks, careful. Daniel knows this feeling between them, uneasiness, a feeling as if the footing isn't certain, it isn't the same. It never will be the same as it was before – they have to relearn all the steps. At least Jack seems willing to try, there is still that, that bond, that show of friendship – or perhaps, rather, of comradeship.

Daniel can live with that.

"No, no it's not_ alright__. _Milo is gone, Jack - and I can't even read the hints – if there are hints here, and I feel as if I'm missing something, something easy, something right in front of me!" Daniel does feel that, and it's frustrating enough to have him on edge with worry.

"Maybe a fresh set of eyes?" Jack's talking about Carter, Daniel knows.

"Sam's brilliant Jack, but she isn't_ this_ kind of academic." Daniel gestures, disgusted, to the room which surrounds them – including his notes, to Milo's notes - to the very books on the shelves.

"I was talking about taking a break." Daniel thinks_ 'oh'_ grits his teeth and keeps his mouth shut.

"If you're not having any luck, you can try again."_ Later__,_ is more then heavily implied.

Daniel wishes it were that easy, that he could be so at ease, but he worries that the reason he's not seeing something here, something he knows is here to find – isn't that it's lost, but that he's something in himself, some instinct or ability that would make this as easy as all that.

Worse, that he still may be loosing it, even as he sits hear and speaks to Jack.

"Later may be too late." Daniel says softly, not saying that it may already be too late anyway. Jack knows that, and he doesn't say it because they both are hoping it'll turn out that that sick feeling is wrong and this can be fixed.

Jack's eyes skim over the notes, the books, and Daniel wonders what he sees.

"Well_ what_ are you looking for?" Daniel laughs, as he realizes, answers to the Ancients, to the ancestors. He uses a joke he and Milo had had in college.

"Atlantis!" Daniel answers the other half of the joke, when he's faced with Jack's frown. The answer to the ancients, Milo had always teased. There were lost cities throughout history, scattered over the known world over every country and sea. They only had to be found.

Milo had even had a book about them, or rather – one, Atlantis -_The Shepherd's Journal _he'd called it, left to him by the Whitmore Trust.

"That's it!" Daniel says standing, his eyes wide and his smile wider.

"What?" Jack's brows are raised in worry, or amusement, so Daniel feels as if he has to prove it to him, that he's not forgotten, not crazy, that he's got this under control and he can fix this, he can find Milo Young.

"Atlantis…" Daniel says as he goes to the shelves, finger running along the book spines until he comes to a book that isn't a book at all, but a journal.

"I know where to find Milo." Daniel opens it, skims to the back, where Milo's notes are. The notes are in his hand writing, but the name – the name isn't Milo Young, its Milo Thatch.

"Where, Atlantis? Daniel, I got to tell you - that's far-fetched, even for us." Jack's doubt is thick in his voice, as is his worry.

"Look at these notes, his notes – the notes by Milo Young, okay?" It was a clue, that Milo had always loved hand writing things so much so that Daniel would know his handwriting anywhere, any when, no matter how impossible it all seemed, that it led to this.

"Yeah, I see them – I see a lot of them." Jack must wish he doesn't, Daniel thinks, but then he shows Jack _The Shepherd's Journal, _flipping to the back, where notes fill added in pages.

"Whose hand writing is this, Jack?" It's a demand, and Jack O'Neill looks, between the pages and the notes.

"Milo's…" He frowns as if wishing Daniel to get to his point.

There is a signature on the pages, and Daniel shows it to him, gleeful.

"Milo Thatch, Milo Young, don't you see, they are one and the same!" There is a date under that familiar handwriting, and it takes Daniel's breath away. Jack sees that date too.

"He…he might be dead, Daniel." It's a fact he has to face, but doesn't want to – not after figuring it out. Not when this might not be a victory, but a defeat. He doesn't want to go to have missed a funeral, to go to a graveyard and see his friend's name on a marker.

"Why didn't I ever notice the similarities?" Daniel wonders, hurt and aching with the thought that maybe Milo had known all along.

"You weren't looking for them." Jack puts a hand on his shoulder, and it eases the tenseness he feels tightening around his throat, the pain.

"Dr. Jackson, sir?" One of the trainee SG men stands uneasily at his door, holding a phone.

"Yes?" He asks, feeling empty.

"A call, sir, a Dr. Ringla. It's about Dr. Milo Young." The phone is offered, and Daniel knows he had to take it. He has to offer some kind of explanation.

"Dr. Ringla, its Daniel Jackson. Milo…" He falls short of it, of finishing the thought aloud, as if to say it will sentence Milo to what's already come to be. He closes his eyes and breathes, and into the silence, Dr. Ringla speaks.

"I have a message for you, from Milo; he wants to see you, Dr. Jackson." He doesn't know what to say, and then he does.

"He's alive?" If he's alive and using Dr. Ringla to call him up, of course he is. It's a stupid question, but it's full of hope and disbelief.

"He's waited a very long time, Dr. Jackson, perhaps too long – will you see him or not?" Dr. Ringla's voice demands respect and sense, she is strict and will have no stupid and obvious questions out of him to waste her time with.

"Yes, yes of course." Daniel shares a look with Jack, who shares in his surprise and delight.

"Then tell these soldiers to stand down and let us into Cheyenne Mountain." Daniel shakes his head in disbelief.

"You're outside..? Yes, yes, of course." Daniel hands the phone over to Jack, knowing he'll soon be up to date, even as he takes quick strides to the entrance of Stargate Command. He has no doubt that he'll soon see Milo again. Not the same, but old, and he has to wonder what Dr. Ringla really meant by Milo not having long.

How long did he have?

Daniel knows he'll soon to find out, whether he wants to or not.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O


	9. The King Must Die

**An Ancients Wrath **

By _Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate SG-1.

The title of this chapter is taken from the title of "The King Must Die" by Mary Renault.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Daniel Jackson is joined by Teal'c and Sam before he reaches the entrance to the SGC with Jack striding at his side. He's aware of them, but his focus is for the white limo idling into the drive tunnel. He doesn't know what to expect from this meeting. He's not naive enough to think that Milo has waited all this time – Daniel's whole life, and longer, for only a simple good-bye trip. He wants something, that's human nature – but Daniel doesn't care, he wants something too, and he's getting it – this.

If only he knew what _this_ was.

Dr. Ringla steps from the limo first, and Daniel wonders if her timing is because she had seen him from the tinted windows, or simply a pause for dramatics. Daniel feels a gulf open inside him, his throat tight with worry. He has a fleeting moment to wonder what Milo will look like after all these years.

Then he finds himself face to face with him.

It's like looking into a warped mirror, with faded color and lines where there aren't supposed to be any, the gulf Daniel feels inside him tightens painfully and twists. Daniel feels like crying, it isn't fair that Milo got this old without him seeing it happen, being there with him.

Milo looks at him, at them – from Sam and Jack to Teal'c, and he laughs.

"You look good; you all look so damn good and young." Dr. Ringla her hair tied back in a bun and with graying dark hair looks to Milo and smiles with a fondness born of familiarity. Daniel never thought to ask Milo what his relationship was with her when he worked at the museum, thinking her only a co-worker, but now he wonders how well this Milo knows her; who she really is to him.

"Come inside, please." Jack O'Neill stands aside, but hovers beside Milo, as if he isn't sure what to do with himself. None of them quite know what to do, if they are supposed to help Dr. Ringla with getting Milo in, or let her manage with him on her own. If she even wants help she makes no sign – and Milo certainly does not say.

It's painful and slow going to watch Milo walk while Dr. Ringla helps him down a hall that he has so easily managed when he was last here.

"How, how have you been Milo…?" Daniel finally dares to ask, because while he doesn't know what to say, he does know he has to say something – anything, even if it sounds stupid to his own ears. There is a breach of silence between them, and he feels like he has to cross it quickly or get left behind again.

"It's not been a bad life; I've learnt and done quite a lot. I don't regret much of it, if honest." Milo's smile seems to creep up upon him, like the sun coming out from behind the clouds.

"That's good, very good." Daniel is glad to see him smile in the old familiar way though his features are strange; Daniel thinks he could get used to seeing Milo this way, almost. He doesn't let himself hold the thought close, as it creeps like a chill and sinks in, Milo is dying. He doesn't even know how old Milo might be. He doesn't dare ask yet.

Dr. Ringla helps Milo to sit, the rest of SG-1 and General Hammond gathered in the room find their seats.

"How was your journey?" General Hammond finds himself asking, if only to have something to say.

"It went smoothly enough." Dr. Ringla answers, tapping her fingers on the table top in her impatience, Milo pats her hand soothingly. She stills under his touch, looking regretful.

"You will pardon my grand-daughter, Sir, she is eager to be done with this unpleasant business." Dr. Ringla frowns when the word "sir" comes from Milo's lips to address General Hammond, but this time she says nothing at all. Everyone sits stares between the two of them and seems to want to say something about what they heard– mouths opening, but no sound comes out. She smiles a smile secret smile, and Daniel knows her to be amused.

"Why have you come here, Milo? Why not send for us – we, we would have gone to see you." Daniel doesn't know what he feels, to know Milo's come all this way to die, when he could have been – should have been – made comfortable all along.

"I've waited for this day long enough, Daniel." Milo's smile is tired, but there is eagerness to his eyes as his own meet Daniel's.

"Waited? Waited for what?" The chilled feeling Daniel has becomes twisting and sick in his worry.

"For you all to grow up, I refused to rush you along – although they all would have it otherwise." Milo waves his hand, making a motion that encompasses an unseen and unknown _they._

"They, they who?" Sam asks, looking to Dr. Ringla as if she expected to be told at any moment that this old man wasn't Milo Young - that this was all some manner of trick. Daniel wished that was so, but he knew it wasn't true. Milo Young had had no family – but if Dr. Ringla had been his grand-daughter all along, that wasn't true, he just hadn't known her for whom she and what she was to him.

_"They,_ the Ancients, the Ascended, that they." Milo sat back as if that explained everything. In a way, Daniel suspected it did – at least for Milo – but there were differences between _now_ and the life Milo had lived without them, that much was obvious to them, when they had been left behind.

"How do they know about you, about us? Why would they want to interfere here?" General Hammond asked, frowning as he sat forward. Dr. Ringla glanced to Milo and at his nod, spoke to explain so they would understand.

"My grandfather is King of Atlantis on Terra; he is keeper of the Heart of Atlantis. He is over a hundred years and nineteen years old, young for an Alteran, Ancient or Ori** –** but for a Tau'ri, very old, yes? His time is passing. So pay close attention, he has been the reason Goa'uld stay away and the Asgard keep a wary watch. Important things will be happening here, sweeping changes that will touch every star and sea, started from here like a stone thrown – you are only beginning to see how important what the work you do here is, will be." General Hammond nodded thoughtful and slow.

"What is that, the Heart of Atlantis?" Daniel asked before he could be interrupted, he remembered the reference from the _The Shepherd's Journal_. It hadn't gone into detail, but Daniel trusted that there was good reason for that lack.

"What else but a weapon? The Ancients brought it here from another Atlantis, almost nine thousand years ago or so. Since that time, my family has kept a close eye upon it; Queen Kidagakash Nedakh sits now on her throne with Gungnir in her hand, when grandfather dies, she will let the world see Atlantis, her city, her people. It is her promise to fulfill her husband's dying wish and join our two peoples." Dr. Ringla touches a crystal at her throat, at her touch it shines with an eerie blue and silver light. Daniel sees for the first time that Milo wares one to, it is something he's never seen the like of before on his friend.

"How will she know when Milo dies?" Jack demands, frowning suspiciously.

"The crystals will tell her, will tell us all." Dr. Ringla fingers it in habit, as if she is worried.

"What else can they do?" Sam inquires, eyeing the two small crystals. She has seen ZPM's and the two are very much alike.

"Too much..." Milo says, looking Daniel in the eyes. He has lived a long life, and Daniel sees all the pain and pleasure of it.

"I have something to ask of you Daniel, something selfish." Daniel closes his eyes, pained by the strain in Milo's voice. He knew it was coming, that Milo would want something. It was why he had come to them, why he had waited so very long.

"Name it." Daniel won't dare deny Milo his help, not now, it weighs upon him, this need to find out and _help_ in any way he can. It makes Daniel who he is.

"Take up my crystal, my title of King, but most of all you must protect the Heart of Atlantis."

"W-what?" Daniel doesn't know what Milo is saying, it hasn't sunken in, or emerged from the depths of his mind.

Milo's smile tells him he understands.

"You will be King of Atlantis after me Daniel Jackson."


	10. Long Live The King

**An Ancients Wrath **

By _Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: I do not own _Stargate SG-1_ or _Atlantis: The Lost Empire_, below is the timeline of events.

1882 – alleged birth year of Milo James Thatch

1890: Milo Young de-aged (8) and sent back in time to be adopted by Thaddeus Thatch as Milo James Thatch

1914: Milo discovers the Shepherd's Journal, meets and marries Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh an Ancient of Atlantis's royal family. (32)

1929 "Stargate: Continuum": alt. Cameron Mitchell stranded in timeline

1965: Daniel Jackson born

1980: Milo Young born

2002, S5E21-22: "Meridian"/ "Revelations": Daniel (37) ascended with Oma Desala's aide; Milo Young (22) meets SG-1 /and again at 120

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_"You will be King of Atlantis after me Daniel Jackson." _

Daniel shook his head, disbelieving what he had just heard Milo say.

Jack choked, not quite daring to laugh. Sam sat back in her chair wide eyed. General Hammond frowned at Milo and Dr. Ringla both, not sure what to make of such a blunt announcement. Teal'c looked at both, neither looked like what they had said was any kind of joke, despite how doubtful the rest looked to have taken the words.

"Do you mean Daniel Jackson is to take your place?" Teal'c asks him, while the rest can't seem to find their tongues.

"Yes, that is it precisely." Dr. Ringla drawls, her eyes rolling over the group.

"What do the people of Atlantis have to say about that? What about _Queen _Kidagakash Nedakh?" Daniel rushes to say, as if to make up for his lack of words just moments ago.

"The Queen will not live without her husband at her side; she has lived for almost nine thousand years, and if she wishes, has earned her right to Ascension with him." Ringla kept her head down so they would not read her thoughts, she did not see Milo smile, but she did hear his words whispering in her mind.

_'You need not guard yourself too well, get to know them, you may like them. I do.' _Ringla's gaze turned to regard him, understanding his thoughts, both what she had heard him say and what remained unspoken.

'_I will try_.' It was her promise, for she had her whole life to do it in. Daniel Jackson would not rule their people alone; he would have her to turn to when he needed to.

"The Heart of Atlantis would take my children with Kida, take them and use them, kill them to keep Atlantis safe." Milo fingered his crystal, his memory going back to what he had seen joined to Kida's mind, of her mother being taken over – and his own sight of Kida claimed by the Heart of Atlantis. He had thought he would lose her right before his eyes, he had never wanted to save someone as much as her. It was how he had known he loved her, and would not spend a day of his life without her in it.

Milo felt Kida's mind touch his, soothing and welcoming and loving.

"We trust you, Daniel, to keep our people, our children, safe." His eyes were full of that soft silver blue glow, and he did not see General Hammond tense or the rest of SG-1 tense in their seats at the sight of that strange power. Milo and Kida looked at Daniel Jackson, had eyes only for his responses.

"You put too much trust in me, what if…what if I do it all wrong?" Daniel looked to Ringla, imploring.

"You won't, nor will you do your work as King alone. I and my brothers and sisters, aunts and uncles, cousins and nephews and nieces will help you. We are many, together we are strong – we won't let you fail and fall alone." Ringla smiled her reassurance, and glanced to Milo who waited and watched.

"If you believe I can do this Milo…" Daniel faltered, hands on the desk tensed into fists. He felt the power roll over them like waves.

"I absolutely do." Milo had never sounded surer, and Daniel was grateful to hear it.

"I will do it; I'll do my very best." He felt the power touch at him, playing with his senses, but he kept his eyes upon Milo's own. He flinched when Milo took the crystal off from its chain around his neck, offering it just within Daniel's reach.

He knew if he took it he would be King of Atlantis, and Milo and Kida would die. It wasn't fair, he wanted to get know them, to take the time to befriend him – and her - all over again. It had been a fascinating life they had lived, and he wanted to hear all about it.

"Never have I known you to do less than your best." Milo told him, as he opened Daniel's hand and put the crystal in it, closing Daniel's fingers over it.

The soft silver blue light burned Daniel's eyes until he had to close them.

When he opened his eyes, his blurred vision showed him no sight of Milo.

Ringla took a shuddering breath, a sob, her hands cradlings her own crystal. She met Daniel's eyes. For the first time he saw that they were the same color as Milo's.

"I...I'm sorry." There weren't words to say what he felt, the rolling of waves as he sat in despair, full of longing and pain in a storm where rain, lightning, and thunder was the beating of hearts, tears and souls, all reaching and touching, sharing the pain of this loss with him, within him.

"I know, Daniel Jackson, we know." She bowed her head, took a shuddering breath, and stood offering her hand in a gesture of greeting and peace.

"Come, you will want to see the city." Daniel looked to his friends who had become closer than family. Sam shakily smiled, Jack met his eyes and slowly nodded, General Hammond watched Daniel with a wary respect – as if he did not know what to expect, but expected great things. Daniel only hoped he lived up to them.

Teal'c smiled and when Daniel stood, Jack and Sam did too, he knew without asking that they wouldn't leave him to do this alone. Ringla looked over them all foul with a small smile, as if she expected no less. He took her offered hand.

"We will - we wouldn't want to miss it."

Daniel understood the unspoken gift that Ringla had known this to be when Milo came with his offer.

Daniel would never again know a painful death, the Heart of Atlantis and its people would not allow it.

Milo Thatch stood at his wife's side, as she embraced her mother the Ascended woman Daniel Jackson had known as Oma Desala, whom Milo had never known the name of, but recognized later in life. Never had Kida forgotten what she looked like.

Kashekim Nedakh clasped his hands; the two of them were now young and strong.

"There is much work to be done." Kashekim acknowledged in his welcome.

"Good." Milo turned his gaze to where they were needed, not wanted or allowed, but _needed_ none the less.

There was burning where there should not be.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Note: this is a very old story, its published date was in early '06, but near seven years later I'm posting the last of this story. I loved it, for all its many flaws. It isn't one of my best; it's one of my earliest ones and I admit I struggled with it, learned from it - I lost where I wanted to go with it, for a while, who Milo was and was not; what the show told us changed too, sometimes I feared it would never be finished, I would never find "the end" but I did.

This is it, because endings are beginnings too.

Thank you for reading and reviewing, but mostly for reading and waiting.


End file.
